Nico Robin
Nico Robin, also known by her epithet "Devil Child", is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein she is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and, like Nami, the second to rejoin following the Enies Lobby Arc. She ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the true history. She is the girlfriend of Roronoa Zoro. Profile and Stats Name: Nico Robin Alias: Devil Child Age: Classification: Affiliation: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Powers and Abilities: Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. She feels anything her extra body parts feels, she will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked. Can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movement, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from, typically remains stationary when using her powers though she doesn't have to. Equipment: Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Key: First Appearance: Appearance Nico Robin is an extremely tall, slender, yet athletic woman with light-colored skin, waist-length black hair that is pulled back, revealing most of her forehead and ears, and blue eyes with dark, wide pupils. She also has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. She is also well-endowed. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful, and she along with Nami serve as eyecandy for fellow crewmember Sanji. Like Nami, Lucy and Wendy, she changes her attire daily, but mainly wears a a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, a long pink sari-like skirt around her waist with a rose pattern on the left side, sunglasses that hangs on her forehead, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. She even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. As suited as being describe as the "mother" she has shown maternal care for others like Chopper, Romeo, Wendy, Aika and Momonosuke. Robin also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami, Usopp or Blizzard. Robin will usually be the first to speculate that a crewmate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. When she was first introduced, she often spoke only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happened. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. However, as she begins to spend more time around the crew, her personality begins to ease up. When Robin is rescued by the Straw Hats from Enies Lobby, it is then that she considers herself both their friend and an official member of the crew. After the timeskip, Robin's personality is much more relaxed and playful in nature (as evidenced by her common giggling), quite possibly due to her exposure to the other Straw Hats. She has also been shown to possess an outstanding amount of knowledge, especially in history. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. Although she is often shown imagining bizarre, silly or cute images, she will rarely give voice to these thoughts, maintaining the straightest of "poker faces". When Bartholomew Kuma mentioned that he was the user of the Paw-Paw Fruit, Usopp thought that the calm sound that the fruit's name gave when being said meant that there was a "soothing" type for Devil Fruits, which made Robin imagine three cute cats showing their paws and meowing, while still having a serious expression on her face. Another example of this is when she, Luffy, Blizzard, Zoro, and Usopp were going to cross a river to get to the Ice Region of Punk Hazard. Zoro gave the idea of swimming across since being on the Fire Region of said island got them sweaty. Luffy and Blizzard agreed to the idea, thinking that Zoro and Usopp would carry him and Robin across since they cannot swim. This made Robin imagine Zoro, Blizzard and Usopp swimming happily while carrying Luffy and her, while also being happy and smiling, and still showing her normal smiling face on the outside, even though Usopp said that there was no way they would swim across while carrying them. She also imagined Dressrosa as a dress-wearing old woman when Luffy mispronounced the name. Her silence seems to stem from her sense of decorum and personal pride (some that Zoro also has); on many occasions, she flatly refuses to engage in any behavior that would be considered embarrassing. She and Zoro refused to participate in Franky's "Tactic No. 15" docking procedure during the battle against Orz. The reason was that they found it "embarrassing as a human being". She then rather flatly added that they should never try it again, which Zoro also agrees. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding a situation as she usually maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor. She has only shown fear in very few cases and always involving an extremely dangerous threat directly falling on her, like during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby, when the Warlords Crocodile and Kuma tried to kill her (Kuma in reality just attempting to save her), and when the Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru appeared in front of her. Also, unlike Nami, Robin rarely gets angry with any of the crew's antics or when they do something that puts them in danger and instead giggles at their antics. This was shown when Luffy told the crew he challenged Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors, which left the whole crew horrified of Luffy threatening an emperor. To this, Robin just smiled and laughed. An example of her voicing displeasure with one of her crewmates can be seen while the group is hiding out on Punk Hazard in which she reprimands Franky twice after he speaks and makes lewd faces while trapped in Chopper's body. However, upon Trafalgar Law returning him and Chopper to their original bodies, Robin cheerfully expresses her joy in having the two switched back. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Crocodile and Spandam, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and like Zoro, she does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought Yama near the ruins of Shandora. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Despite Robin's ability to cope with the bizarre, she was unable to take in the idea of dwarves, and was even shocked by their nature of easily trusting people, something she usually laughs off whenever Luffy does it. Robin was originally the only member of the crew to possess no face faults. However, after first arriving at Dressrosa after 2-year timeskip, her significant change in personality begins to present itself. Robin has since expressed multiple face faults demonstrating that she is no longer the stoic, uncompromising individual she used to be anymore. Plot Early History Powers and Abilities Flower-Flower Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except Sea-Prism Stone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses that a user falls prey to, the user of the Flower-Flower Fruit has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. According to some characters, the user has a radius of 200 Flower-Flower in which they can extend parts of their body. *'Arms': Robin mostly uses the fruit's powers to replicate her arms in order to do a variety of things. The named techniques that Robin uses for her arms all follow a pattern. First, she says the number of arms she will sprout in Spanish followed by the word "Fleur", which means "Flower" in French. From there, depending on where she sprouted her arms, she can do a number of things. If the thing she will do next is an attack, she will state the name of the attack in English. **'Dos Fluer' (Two Flower): Robin sprouts two arm. ***'Grab': A technique that uses two arms that Robin has sprouted. This has so far been used to persuade Franky to join the Straw Hats when he initially declined to join them. With her two arms sprouting from his legs, she grasped and crushed his "treasure" in a rather hilarious scene in order to change his mind. The pain inflicted by her using this technique was obviously unbearable and brought Franky to his knees in agony ***'Clutch': Robin sprouts two hands to cover the opponent's mouth, then bends them backward with bone-breaking results. **'Tres Fleur' (Three Flower): Robin sprouts three arms. **'Cinco Fleur' (Five Flower): Robin sprouts five arms. **'Seis Fleur' (Six Flower): Robin sprouts six arms. ***'Twist': A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. The six arms sprout from around a foe's body and then twists it around. ***'Clutch': Two arms grab an opponent's legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. ***'Slap': A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting the six hands on certain locations of an opponent's body, Robin can slap them. **'Oco Fleur' (Eight Flower): Robin sprouts eight arms. ***'Flip': A technique that uses eight arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting six arms to hold the opponent still, and two from out of her opponent's lower back to hold the ground. Robin can flip the opponent over so that they fall on their head. ***'Clutch': This works the same as Seis Fleur Clutch, but this technique seems to hold the person tightly so they cannot move. **'Nueve Fleur' (Nine Flower): Robin sprouts nine arms. ***'Twist': A technique that uses nine arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting nine arms on specific points of three enemies, Robin can twist the bodies of three enemies to a side. **'Diez Fleur' (Ten Flower): Robin sprouts ten arms. **'Once Fleur' (Eleven Flower): Robin sprouts eleven arms. ***'Slam': A technique that uses eleven arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms on certain points of her opponent's body, Robin is able to grab and slam them against a wall. **'Doce Fleur' (Twelve Flower): Robin sprouts twelve arms. ***'Clutch': With two arms restraining each of the opponent's legs, two restraining each arm, and four restraining the neck, Robin "clutches" the opponent in an attempt to break their back. Despite apparently using twelve arms, this is not explicitly identified as a "Doce Fleur" move. **'Dieciséis Fleur' (Sixteen Flower): Robin sprouts sixteen arms. **'Veinte Fleur' (Twenty Flower): Robin sprouts twenty arms. ***'Calendula' (Marigold): A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arms, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack and is used more to defend something else near Robin. ***'Twist': Robin sprouts a large number of arms from the torso of an enemy and twists them around. **'Treinta Fleur' (Thirty Flower): Robin spouts thirty arms. ***'Strangle': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from several enemies' chests she can choke them into submission. ***'Hang': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting arm after arm from a high place, Robin can catch an opponent in the air. After catching an opponent with Hang, Robin can slam the opponent onto a nearby vertical surface. ***'Clutch': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. It is similar to the other versions of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body. **'Cuarenta Fleur' (Forty Flower): Robin spouts forty arms. ***'Cuatro Manos' (Four Hands): Robin combines the forty arms she sprouted to form four gigantic hands. ****'Hold': A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from forty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized man. ****'Spank': A technique where Robin sprouts four huge arms that strike with an open palm. **'Ochenta Fleur' (Eighty Flower): Robin spouts eighty arms. ***'Cuatro Manos' (Four Hands): Robin uses the eighty arms she sprouted to combine them into four gigantic hands. ****'Hold': A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized person. ****'Clutch': A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from eighty regular-sized arms, that Robin has sprouted. It is basically the same move like the other versions of Clutch where Robin snaps an opponent with her arms. The only difference in this version however is that this is the larger version of the technique. It can thus be used on larger opponents. ****'Shock': A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting two pairs of large arms on the shoulders of a large opponent, Robin interlocks each large hand with it's corresponding one on the opposite shoulder and slams the opponent's head with two simultaneous blows. **'Cien Fleur' (Hundred Flower): Robin spouts one hundred flowers. ***'Delphinium' (Large Rocket Larkspur): A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By creating a path with the arms, she can systematically roll or lift both opponents and allies alike. This was first seen being used on Yama to roll him off a cliff. She then used a Clutch move with the use of apparently twelve arms wrapped around his body to finish him off as he fell. ***'Wing': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back, by the shoulder blades, and having them hold each other tightly in certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from fifty of her arms per wing. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid-air for five seconds, even if she is carrying another person with her. ***'Spider Net': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web. ***'Big Tree': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms all together in one area, Robin can create a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree. ***'Defense': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms in a crisscross fashion, Robin can create a giant net-like structure made from her arms. Using this, Robin can block cannonballs. Though the cannonballs hit Robin's arms directly, she apparently did not show any signs of pain. ***'Rindo' (Gentian): Robin twists her opponent's upper half ***'Dos Mano' (Two Hands): A technique in which she sprouts a hundred arms to create two large arms. **'Mil Fleur' (Thousand Flower): Robin sprouts a thousand arms. ***'Gigantesco Hano' (Giant Hand): Robin creates two giant limbs, sprouting from potentially anywhere. They have great physical power, even when used underwater, and were able to push the Thousand Sunny away from an underwater mountain in their first use. ****'Stomp': Using two giant legs created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin stomps down upon her opponents. ****'Spank': Using two giant arms created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin strikes with her palms open. ***'Campo de Flores' (Flowers Field): Robin sprouts a thousand arms across a large area to capture any enemy in it. ***'Kochoran' (Moth Orchid): Robin creates hundreds of pairs of hands, linked together with interlocking thumbs into a moth-like appearance, which create a gust used to divert an attack, and after the attack has been deflected, Robin can sprout more limbs to further block it. ***'Hanagasa' (Flower Umbrella): Robin creates two giant hands, then several smaller hands growing from that. The hands were used to uproot the flowers in the Flower Field, so the flowers would protect anyone under it from projectiles. **'Slalom Vine' (Turning Vine): A propelling technique wherein Robin uses an unspecified number of arms one after another like a chord and winds it around somebody else's (whose bodies had been parallel to the ground) torso before pulling it. This results in a spinning vertical top-like effect that lasts even while in mid-air. **'Dos Manos' (Two Hands): A technique in which she sprouts an unspecified number of arms to create two large arms. ***'Clutch': A technique that uses the two huge arms that Robin created. She basically grabs an opponent with these two and breaks him. **'Cinco Mano' (Five Hands): Robin sprouts an unspecified number of arms to create five giant arm. ***'Spank': Identical to Cuatro Mano: Spank, but with five hands instead of four. *'Other Body Parts': Aside from her arms, Robin can also replicate other parts of her body. These enable her to do a variety of things from giving her extra insight into other places with her eyes sprouting on certain objects, to transporting fallen comrades with her legs sprouting from out of their bodies. The other body parts she can replicate usually include parts of her body that enable her to do things that her arms cannot do. These thus include Robin sprouting either eyes or ears to enable her to see or hear things that would otherwise be too inaccessible for her to get any closer. **'Ojos Fleur' (Eyes Flower): Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. **'Pierna Fleur' (Leg Flower): Robin sprouts several feet. **'Oreja Fleur' (Ear Flower): Robin sprouts an ear to listen on conversations. **'Cuerpo Fleur' (Body Flower): Robin sprouts a copy of her whole body anywhere she likes it, be it on her opponent's body or on land. She can also sprout extra limbs on these duplicated bodies to use some attacks more effectively. Unlike her ordinary attacks, Robin can sprout her clothes alongside the clone. ***'Double Clutch': Robin sprouts one clone of herself with 2 pairs of extra arms using Cuerpo Fleur, which she uses to grab her opponent's head. While she herself grabs her opponent's legs, after also sprouting 2 pairs of extra arms on her own arms. She then performs Clutch simultaneously on both of the opponent's legs and head, breaking both of the opponent's lower back and neck with "U" shape. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Archeologists Category:Assassins Category:Straw Hat Pirates